


[podfic] When my transformation comes

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drowning, F/M, Merpeople, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex, but not permanently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Willie closes his eyes. “I love you,” he says. The water is blood-hot but his teeth are chattering.“I love you, too,” Megan says, and pulls him under.00:12:34 :: Written byV_greyson.





	[podfic] When my transformation comes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when my transformation comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482353) by [v_greyson (greyson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyson/pseuds/v_greyson). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/82u88psf8ep0b3z/%5BHRPF%5D%20When%20my%20transformation%20comes.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ICkE6g0JHPK5xOBl-bex-g0xefcR9AIj)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “merpeople” prompt for Prompt Together 2019.  
Thanks to V_greyson for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
